Akatsuki Genma
Akatsuki Genma is a recurring character in Hero of the New Wave and a former supporting character in the defunct Highschool DxD: Lost Reflection . His true name is Kazan. Years prior, Kazan participated in the Great War and carved his name into legend, and ultimately joined Khaos Brigade before forming the group «REQUIEM», silently defecting for reasons yet to be explained, and taking up the name Akatsuki. For a time, he hid under the radar for many years as a humble ramen shop owner with his group as employees. Now, he works independently from every known pantheon and lends his service as a freelancer to whoever he sees fit to work with. He currently works as an infamously successful information broker under the alias "Katsu". Appearance Akatsuki takes the appearance of a college graduate student in his mid twenties with mildly tanned skin and a slim muscular build, possessing long, messy jet black hair and red eyes. In the past as Kazan, he had shorter hair and appeared much older, due to his then lack of control over his demonic power. Publicly, more often than not, he is seen with a kitsune mask strapped to the side of his head. He is mostly seen in a black long sleeve shirt and pajama pants, with his hair tied into a loose tail. His combat attire consists of a black coat and black Gi trousers with the cuffs ripped and dishevelled, along with matching combat boots. Once he becomes fully serious in battle, his entire body riddles with irezumi-styled tattoos, along with two red line scars going over his left eye starting from his eyebrow to the underside of his chin, testament to his past and participation in the Great War. Personality Akatsuki is what everyone recalls on their first impression of him: a smartass. He is a very laidback individual with a foul mouth who is not above being crass, blunt, and outright insulting and/or disrespectful to anyone regardless of stature and takes any chance given to him to rub them the wrong way. To those who manage to get close to him though, he is revealed to be a playful and mischievous person. He is also very flirtatious, to the point that it's second nature and almost heretical if he doesn't hit on any cute girls he meets at least twice. More often than not, he doesn't take things seriously. Even in the direst of situation, he still finds the time to jest, even to the point of laughing at the face of death. This flaw never seems to fade, though Akatsuki has matured because of it. He is a maverick among other things. Common sense doesn't seem to dictate his every move, so those who know him are wary of what he could be thinking. As such, there are claims that he is, in fact, a situationally insane psychopath. In reality, he just understands how a normal person functions and acts, and deviates from that path from time to time to see other's reaction and for fun. This unorthodox approach has translated over to his behavior in battle. During the Great War, he developed a battle-loving streak that matched his abilities in battle, often laughing joyously when challenged. Now, it has diminished to a simple love for fighting, as he believes it makes life more interesting. A trait that separates him from the rest of his kin is an overwhelming passion towards the bonds he creates, an attribute similar to the trait members of the Gremory Clan exhibit. It is this passion that he draws his strength from and empowers him, and it is that very same passion that can easily fling him into a berserker rage if specific buttons are pressed. Another very unique trait of Akatsuki is his fascination for humanity, having immersed himself into their society at first to find the means to control himself and later, to find the reason why he took an interest in it, most likely because of his human heritage. It blossomed further when technology further advanced itself to the point that even he couldn't catch up with it, jokingly complaining about 'getting too old for this shit'. To this day, he is still unsure as to why. History Born during a time of disaster, Kazan didn't have much of a childhood to speak of. His early life began by being found by a family of Extra Demons, who had found him abandoned in the dark forests of the Underworld. Strict and kind as the couple were, they treated him as if he were their own son, and he loved them for it. At age 5, he suffered from the backlash of his overwhelming reserve of demonic power during a training regime, and emergency protocols dictated that he bear tattoos that would help him facilitate his powers. He would not see them again until the end of the Great War and the Devils' Civil War. This drew the attention of the higher-ups, and marked the moment he was to be drafted and commissioned to become a soldier for the devils, due to his display of raw demonic power. He was given an unnamed demonic nodachi and was given only the basic instructions of how to use his power. Out of fear of losing control again, he pursued an alternative: with only a sword in hand and a reluctance to manipulate demonic energy, Kazan trained his body instead. The training bore its fruit in 10 years when he got assigned into a group with 4 other notable individual and deployed for the first time onto the battlefield. Their main objective was simple; keep the enemy invading the capital Lilith at bay before the main forces arrive. With only a sword and his body to trust, he stormed the front without regards to his life and fought up close to the enemies, who had been taken by surprise at such a suicidal approach. While he did that, his group fought with their demonic powers. It was by the end of his first battle that he finally acquainted himself with the four individuals that would eventually become the Four Great Satans; Sirzechs Gremory, Ajuka Astaroth, Serafall Sitri, and Falbium Glasya-Labolas. Two decades of war had taken its toll and by that time, the upstarts had already established a reputation. The Great War had reached a pivotal point that eventually ended with an unofficial armistice. Each side were tired of the fighting and of all the losses that had built up since the start of the war centuries ago. By that time, there was a division between the devils; the descendants of the deceased Satans and their followers wished to continue the war regardless of the consequences that would fall upon them, and a resistance group that had no wish to drive themselves into extinction. Thus, the brutal, less-than-glorious civil war began. Kazan, alongside Sirzechs, Serafall, Ajuka, Falbium, and later Grayfia Lucifuge, became the kingpins that led the spear of the resistance. Warriors who once fought together on the same battlefield turned against each other. Comrade-in-arms shed each other's blood, brothers fought brothers, and fathers fought sons. It was a dark and troubled moment in history, but the Anti-Satan Faction prevailed. The Old Satan Faction were banished to the furthest corners of the Underworld, and the Devils could finally focus on rebuilding their society and population. The gloryless schism was a bloody affair, but ultimately a necessity to the Devil race's survival. When Kazan was eventually nominated to become a Great Satan just like his comrades, he rejected it for a variety of reasons. All his life, he had made decisions based on the heat of the moment and confronting the consequences later. To weigh decisions and choose the best one logically was never his forte. That was his own reason. The other was because of a controversy. When the war had finally stopped, there was an unexpected development; it was discovered that he was not a pure-blooded devil that he had grown to believe he was. He was actually a half-blood. Because of the issue with blood purity, those who had fought alongside him and supported him took one side and the more traditional ones were outright against the idea of him taking the sanctified position of Satan, taking the other side. He had no wish to see his kin fight each other again, so he packed up his stuff and left without warning, leaving a letter to his friends explaining why he did what he did. It was also around this time that he was marked for death, "Kill on First Sight" as a war criminal and a Stray Devil who has committed the worst, most blaspemous crime against his own kind. In his case, it was the murder of the purest blood of all: the last descendant of the Satan, the primordial Devil and the Father of All Devils. Kazan would later change his name to Akatsuki Genma, if not to hide his identity, then to start the carefree life he deserved. At some point in life, he adopted Ysolte Vannier after she lost her family to exorcists of the Church. Around that time, he became an information broker under the alias "Katsu". Powers & Abilities Nobarsheldback.jpg|Akatsuki's power unleashed Underfullcontrol.jpg|And at the center is.... Vast Demonic Power: Even for a Devil hybrid, Akatsuki has been noted by many individuals to possess an enormous reserve of demonic power. However, he lacked the natural-born means of containing and controlling it as a youngling, and was forced to bear the tattoos that litter his body in order to survive. The tattoos blend with his skin tone, and only come out when he unleashes his full potential. When released without restraint, it is said to be able to distort the weather itself and enforce awe and dread into those with weak willpower. It is strongly speculated that the reason for the immense pool of energy is because of his human blood, which fluctuates the demonic energy to abnormal levels due to hybrid vigor. Grand Master Swordsman: Refusing to use demonic energy, he was left with only a sword and his body to use, and during the time of war, he learned through the most dangerous and easily-accessed method: the heat of battle. Having fought for years in the Great War and participating in the devils' civil war almost directly after, he is more of an learn-on-the-go type of person in regards to swordplay. Having tempered his skills through battle alone, it should be noted that he only knows how to use a sword, and not how to use the style of the sword. He is essentially a "styleless" swordsman. Master Martial Artist: In terms of melee combat, he is a monster to reckon with. Having studied among humans in an attempt to keep his rampant demonic power in check, he picked up the collective fighting styles, teachings, and philosophies of Karate, Muay Boran, Wing Chun, Hapkido, Kalaripayattu, Capoeira, and Pencak Silat and weaved them all into one unique style that only he can use to its fullest capabilities. Maverick Persona: ???? Immense Physical Capabilities: As a Devil hybrid, he is blessed with superhuman capacities, but he did not stop there. Out of fear of losing control over his own power and truly suffering loss, he resorted to training his body instead, to the point that his eyes turned red from crying too much blood and his body screamed for rest for days that spanned to weeks, months, and finally, years. It is still unknown to what extent Akatsuki can push his body, but he made an apt claim that he doesn't know himself. It is shown so far to be great enough to force an A-ranked Stray Devil's head to explode with an unreinforced punch, and can easily traverse a full kilometer in the span of one second without the use of demonic energy. Unrelenting Endurance: Once he sets his mind to it, he is nigh unstoppable. He has suffered multiple damages that left permanent scars on his person, and at one point even had his heart pierced, his entire left arm cut off, suffered multiple shot wounds, and got half of his entire face literally burned off by the Light all on the same day, yet he managed to survive the ordeals and bulled forward. This trait cemented his spot in devil legend and later nomination as a Maou by popular demand, despite the controversy and prejudice towards hybrids. Flight: Being a half-Devil, Kazan can fly using his 12 wings. Equipments Kitsune final.36164350 std.png|Judgment Upon All Nodachi terminus blade zps69efkf0.jpg|The Blade Tainted By the Devil King's Blood Kitsune Mask: A gift from the Youkai Faction. It conceals his identity as well as masks his demonic power. It doesn't exactly hide him completely, per se, but it manipulates the chakra of the world to help blend in with his surroundings, making him feel more like part of the environment. Terminus: It resembles a nodachi in design, but the similarities stop there. The malefic blood of the Devil King slain with this blade had long encroached itself into the sword's very anatomy, demonizing it into the state it's in now. Through the tainted blood, it is blessed/cursed with tremendous power, being capable of cutting through almost anything without resistance. It is rumored to harbor a fragment of the Devil King's Dying Will, a distorted and ironic parody to the True Longinus, which harbors God's Dying Will. Trivia *His height is 191 cm (6 ft 3 in). *His current appearance is based on Nura Rihan (human form) from the manga Nurarihyon no Mago, and his past self on Han Chun-Woo from the manhwa The Breaker and its sequel The Breaker: New Waves. *Akatsuki Genma is the cover boy of FanFiction author DarkAkatsuk1 . *In DarkAkatsuk1's headcanon, Akatsuki/Kazan is voiced by Toshiyuki Morikawa, well known for voicing Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII), Yoshikage Kira (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure), Dante (Devil May Cry), Griffith (Berserk), Naraku (InuYasha), and Minato Namikaze (Naruto Shippuden). Category:DarkAkatsuk1 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Devils